Unexpected Love
by Akane Hikari
Summary: Kagome is crushed when she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo intertwined with one another. Lost and alone in a world she thought she knew Kagome must find away to break through the pain. Will the aid of her friends and a particular wolf prince help or harm?
1. Goodbye Happiness

_Unexpected Love: Chapter One; Goodbye Happiness._

Kagome sat against the Tree of Ages, tears fell silently down her face as the rain fell mercilessly around her. She had seen too much, heard too much, and endured too much to last five life times. Her heart was broken into shards, just like the jewel she sought after. Her eyes were red from the unnumbered tears; Kagome didn't want to cry as much as she was. She didn't want her heart to be broken time and time again. She didn't want the one she loved to leave her time and time again for a dead miko made of grave yard soil, clay, and cremated remains.

Kagome covered her eyes with her hands and tried to sweep away the tears, but more replaced the ones she swept away. She had tried to hold her breath, hoping it would stop the tears, but she nearly made herself suffocate. Taking a deep breath Kagome pulled her long soaked hair over her left shoulder, Kagome tried to wringed her hair out, the water dripping down her arm, traveling down her shirt to her creamy skin beneath her blouse. Shivering from the sudden cold, Kagome wrapped her arms around her body. She hadn't realized she was so cold, the pain from her heart was covering her body's needs and demands.

_I guess I should go back and changed my clothes…but…_he'll_ be there…and I'll be crying again… _Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing **him** again. Tears swelled up again, she held them back until she couldn't see anymore. A soft sob escaped from her lips as she drew in a breath. Biting her nails into her soggy palms Kagome tried to hold back her pain. She knew she needed a new change of clothes and needed warmth. Hypothermia would set in soon and if that happened she'd be in real trouble; she'd need to go to a hospital, and that would mean being in **his** arms again. She'd feel safe and wanted; she'd feel the nights she'd spent with him and the love that she held so much for him. _Oh, it's not going to stop…I need to go to Kaede. She'll care for me, good old Grandma Kaede._ Kagome thought with a small smile. She stood up, her legs nearly rubber as she tried. Pushing against the Tree of Ages Kagome steadied herself enough to walk down the beaten path Kaede had created for her; a nice short cut that went directly to Kaede's hut near the base of the shrine stairs. Pushing against different trees Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut, one step at a time.

When Kagome came to Kaede's hut she fell against the side near the entrance, her strength was nearly depleted. She needed rest and food and warmth. Inside she could hear that she startled Kaede and two other people within the hut. Kagome smiled when Kaede came outside the door.

"Grandma Kaede…" Kagome managed to say loud enough for Kaede to notice her against the wall.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Miroku, Sango start the water!" Kaede ordered as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her up. "Kagome, come on, try to get up." Kaede said softly to the weary Kagome.

"Kaede, I'm sorry to show up like this." Kagome whispered pushing herself from the ground when she didn't even know she had dropped to, she just wanted sleep her pain away.

"Don't speak dear; ye need to be taken care of. Now hush and allow this old lady to take care of ye." Kaede said as she nearly dragged Kagome inside to the worried looking Miroku and Sango.

"**Kagome!!**" Both Miroku and Sango shouted, both grabbing Kagome from Kaede and wrapping her up in the blankets Kagome kept with them. Kagome smiled at them, she'd forgotten that they'd be worried about her.

"Hold on Kagome, we'll take care of you ok?" Sango said teary eyed. The round tears falling against Kagome's face. Kagome smiled at her crying best friend.

"Sango, Hoshi-sama, gomen. I made you worry about me, and then I show up like this. I'm sorry. Maybe I should have stayed out there…" Kagome said weakly, her body struggling to stay conscience enough to speak.

"Kagome, don't say that, we would have been even more worried if you hadn't shown up at all." Sango sobbed wildly at the sight of her ill friend. She knew Kagome would have stayed away for a while, but she didn't think Kagome would nearly kill herself over that stupid hanyou. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, she was losing an already lost battle against her body. "Kagome?" Sango called shaking Kagome's hand.

"I'm tired Sango…" Kagome whispered the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Hoshi-sama, Sango, Kaede, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as her head rolled towards Sango's lap, her breath shallow but there. Sango pulled Kagome into her lap and leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling. Miroku and Kaede exchanged looks, they knew Kagome was a gentle spirit and as such, if the only thing of her total affection tosses her away like unwanted trash she would crumble and brake into small pieces. Bowing his head, Miroku made a silent prayer to Buddha for Kagome's safe recovery. When he reopened his eyes Miroku saw Sango staring at him, fury fire burning in her brown eyes.

"He's going to pay for this." Sango vowed softly, she wanted to make Inuyasha pay very painfully. Miroku sighed and laid his hand over Kagome's, his heart nearly broken at her current state. To him, Kagome was the kid sister he loved dearly, one he would do anything to protect. Standing up when he felt as if he would cry, Miroku began to help Kaede make a stew to give Kagome when she woke up. Miroku knew Shippo was a sleep with Kirara in the corner of the hut; he didn't want to wake Shippo up to this sight.

"Kaede, will she be ok?" Miroku asked in a low voice, he didn't want to disturb Kagome's rest or Sango. Kaede regarded him with a small smile.

"Yes, she has a strong will to survive and that will be the ultimate decider in her recovery. We must keep Inuyasha away from her while she recovers lest she fall back into this state again." Kaede said stirring the water idly. Her eyes watching the flames lick the bottom of the pot. She felt as if she was going to be sick, she'd always loved Inuyasha, he was her protector; a savior when the village or her sister was in trouble. She'd seen how much Kagome was in love with him and how much he cared for Kagome.

Kaede had even tried to convince Inuyasha that Kagome was a better fit for him, unlike Kikyo, Kagome was alive. But now, Kaede feared that Kagome would be too broken to live again, her heart shattered and seemingly unable to be fixed; at least not easily. Glancing to the door of her hut Kaede gave a soft sigh and stood up. "We must change her clothing lest she fall ill even more." Kaede said more to Miroku than Sango. Miroku nodded and went behind a thin paper wall and sat down, his back to the paper wall, he'd never peek on a sick girl, especially Kagome.

"Sango lift her up a little, I'll put her in a kimono for now, but when she wakes I'll put her in an old miko attire of mine." Kaede said taking Kagome's wet clothing off her cold body, replacing it with a thick kimono. Sango nodded and dried Kagome's long, thick black hair with a towel from a stack Kaede received from Kagome long ago.

"Kagome, get better soon, I know you'll get better, you're strong." Sango began to chant to Kagome as she slept soundly in her arms. Sango softly stroked Kagome hair in a set pattern; she found that it calmed her evil thoughts and the uneasy felling in her stomach. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Miroku smiled when he saw Sango mothering Kagome until she fell asleep as well.

"Kaede, is there anymore we can do for her?" Miroku asked sitting down next to the elderly lady.

"Ne, Kagome must come through this alone. But Monk, if you bring those who love and cherish her to her side, she may be able to break through this quiet well." Kaede suggested, her good eye watching Kagome as she sleep soundly in Sango's care. With a soft sigh Kaede looked to Miroku and said, "Treat her with care, make her feel normal, she would do well to have a normal setting and do not allow Inuyasha to be around until she asks for him."

"Kaede are you leaving?" Miroku asked.

"Aalst, I must leave for three days, a nearby village needs a priestess to perform an exorcist." Kaede looked to Miroku once more. "Take care of her; she is like a grandchild to me. Don't let her be broken again." Miroku nodded, he understood the underlying message Kaede was sending him.

"Kaede, she'll be well cared for. Sango will keep Inuyasha at bay as will I. We'll call down Kouga. He loves Kagome very much; the only problem is that Inuyasha hates Kouga for loving Kagome." Miroku said with a heavy sigh. "But we don't know where he is at this time. We have no way of getting to him; even with Kirara it'll be hard."

"I see: if I come by a wolf demon I shall request Kouga to come to my village to meet with Kagome." Kaede said pushing herself from the floor. Walking to a small cubby, Kaede grabbed her small bag and tired it around her shoulder. "I must leave you now, it is a long journey and the two villager escorts are to be here soon to take me to the neighboring village to the south. Make sure that she is happy while I am gone; watch her carefully." Kaede walked to the door as a young gentleman poked his head in and smiled at Kaede.

"Ready Priestess Kaede?" The young man asked.

"Aye, let us leave before it gets too dark." Kaede said bowing to Miroku and looked at Kagome and Sango with a gentle gaze. Turing on her heel Kaede walked out the door with the young man and was gone into the evening night. Miroku sighed before he made sure the fire had a few logs on the fire before allowing himself the fall into a soft slumber, his senses still on alert for any kind of danger, especially if Inuyasha walked in the door.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a ray of sunlight beaming into her eyes. Her blue gray eyes closed half way as she blocked the sun from her sensitive eyes, she didn't know how long she'd been asleep for, but she knew she was hungry. The growling from her stomach told her that. Sitting up Kagome took in her surroundings. _Kaede! I'm at Kaede's hut!!_ Kagome realized, feeling as if a weight of worry was taken off her chest. Kagome smiled lightly before her body stiffened at the sound of footsteps outside the hut door. She couldn't tell who it was, and it sounded too heavy to be Kaede.

"Kagome-Chan, are you awake?" Miroku's voice came from the door way. Kagome looked to him and smiled, the fear that it would be Inuyasha flowed away as tears sprang like a geyser from her eyes. "Kagome, don't cry I'm sorry!" Miroku said as she fumbled over random things on the floor to get to her. "Kagome did I do something?" Miroku asked kneeling in front of Kagome, lines of worry and apology etched into his handsome face. Kagome smiled before she began to laugh even as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Miroku you're fine, I'm not mad, sad, or anything but happy that it's you and not…" Kagome's smile died as quickly as it had come, and Miroku felt the pain in her small fragile form. He couldn't help the natural reaction that he had suppressed so many times before; wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome he held her close.

"If Sango has her way, he'll be dead by sun set." Miroku said as a light joke. Kagome took it, needing the security that they would be normal, even if she couldn't right now, or ever could be normal again. "Sango is trying to find…Him and tell him that he is not to come around for a while until you're ready, Kaede had to leave last night but she made us promise to go at your pace and to keep you safe and warm and showered with love." Miroku said softly, pulling Kagome into his lap. Kagome was shocked by his sudden actions, and at the fact that he hadn't taken advantage of her in her current state, but then again Miroku wouldn't purposely cause her any more pain than she was already in. Even though she was surprised she needed to comfort and the knowledge that he wasn't taking advantage of her made her happy he was there.

"When will Sango-chan be back?" Kagome asked.

"Soon, Shippo went down to the river to get fresh water, are you hungry Kagome?" Miroku asked setting Kagome back on the floor and stood up, he was returning back to his regular self. Kagome nodded and scooted to the fire, she hadn't noticed that she was in a kimono until she began to move more.

"Who changed me?" Kagome asked a faint red tint on her face.

"Sango and Kaede had done that last night."Miroku smiled. "Don't worry I didn't look." Kagome blushed and nodded as he handed her a bowl of the stew made the night before. Kagome thanked him and began to eat slowly, she wanted Sango there with her, and she needed to get the heavy feeling in her heart to go away. "Is it good?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, thank you Miroku, for looking after me." Kagome said with a soft fake smile. Miroku nodded and stood back up. Walking to the door he peered out and shouted hello to someone. Kagome looked up as Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came in the door. Kagome's face brightened up at the site of all three.

"Welcome back!" Kagome said happily. Shippo called her name as he raced to her, burying his face in her neck as he cried. "Shippo-chan." Kagome said softly as she hugged the small kitsune. "I'm ok, I'm ok. Sango-chan, Kirara-chan, welcome home." Kagome repeated when Sango and Kirara sat down next to her and Miroku across the fire.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked, her eyes were worried and unsettled.

"I'm feeling better, Miroku has been being a good boy, he hasn't tried anything and he's been taking good care of me." Kagome said brightly to Sango. Sango nodded and smiled back.

"Would you like to go take a bath Kagome? It's just the afternoon but a nice bath is good for a person's health." Sango said. Kagome smiled and knew exactly what Sango meant when she said healthy for a person. Kagome nodded and stood up, her knees giving way slightly as she did. Sango and Miroku, not to mention Kirara and Shippo were there for her in an instant. Kagome felt tears prickling in her eyes again, she knew they cared so much for her and loved her so much that it hurt and made her happy at the same time. "Thank you everyone!" Kagome whispered as her tears fell to the floor.

"Kagome-chan!" "Kagome, are you hurt?" "Does it hurt anywhere?" "Mew!" Everyone was making a fuss, it seemed so ridiculous but so necessary to Kagome that she began to laugh uncontrollably as her tears fell. "Kagome (chan)…" Everyone exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, this is no time to laugh, but I'm so happy that you all care so much!" Kagome said in between laughs and sobs. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and laughed with Kagome, it felt right to laugh with Kagome right then.

After the laughing laps Sango and Kagome went down to the village hot springs and began to talk, Sango wanted to know exactly what had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha; what had happened to ruin Kagome so completely. However, Sango waited until they were settled nicely into the natural hot springs near the village and well protected from Peeping Toms and tyrants alike. Sango eyed Kagome's weary composure as she sat down on the flat surfaced rocks placed in the springs for its users to rest on.

"Kagome, how does the water feel?" Sango asked cheerfully, her soft features passive and non-judgmental. Kagome regarded her with a small nod. Sango had hoped for a verbal response but was pleased with the small nod from her hurting friend. "Kagome, if it's not too painful, what happened?" Sango asked keeping her expression soft and kind. She watched Kagome's eyes dull around the edges as she receded into her mind. Sango wished she could take back the question but she needed Kagome to tell her how angry she should be at the cur Inuyasha.


	2. Hot Springs and Cuts

_Unexpected Love: Chapter Two; Hot Springs and Cuts. _

"Sango, I know you have the right to know." She smiled weakly at the water's moving surface. "Maybe if I share it with you then I'll be able to bare the pain a little better." Kagome resolved absently; she kept her sad smile that broke Sango's heart all over again. "Sango, am I really that dependent and so undesirable?" Kagome asked absently the pain in her heart and soul being voiced aloud. Sango stood up; her white towel wrapped around her chest, held there by her hand as she walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder Sango pulled Kagome closed to her.

"Kagome, there are others who love you and would be overjoyed to be in your company. You're beautiful and a wonderful person, anyone would be as so lucky as to have your love, if Inuyasha wants to give that up, it's his loss and he is stupid to throw away such a precious gift." Sango said leaning her head against Kagome's. Kagome smiled at her best friend's kind words. "Tell me what happened, you'll feel better, even if we cry together." Sango said softly keeping her voice neutral and kind as a caring sister.

Kagome froze for a few seconds, seeming to try and put the images in her mind into a timeline. "It was a good day, really, I had came back to see everyone and get started on finding the jewel again. When I felt the presence of Kikyo's soul skimmers I had went to check the Tree of Ages. Even though she and I do not see eye-to-eye I wouldn't turn away if she's hurt and in need of help; I can't ignore her. I can hardly ignore anyone who's hurt and needs help; I had a feeling Inuyasha would be with her, he always knows when she's around." Kagome stopped to take a ragged breath before settling the roaring noise in her head. "When I came to the Tree of Ages, I saw Kikyo's shirt lying on the roots of the tree. At first I thought she was wounded and was tending to the wounds; I had seen blood on her shirt and went to check on her." Kagome stopped suddenly afraid of the memories; she wanted to run into her mother's arms where she could be safe and protected from all the wrongs placed against her. Sango's strong and steady strength poured into her, giving her the courage to finish the tale she started.

"When I got around the tree where I heard Kikyo, I saw her and Inuyasha…they…Oh Sango he was making love to a clay figure!! How can he choose a clay doll over flesh and blood?!" Kagome cried turning into Sango's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "How Sango?! How can he throw away the love I gave him, the unconditional acceptance that I gave him for over three years?! Sango why is this happening?" Kagome sobbed wildly her tears warm against Sango's naked shoulder. "B-but then Kikyo stood up and slapped me twice. Sango, he let her slap me!! Why?! I thought he cared for me too!!" Kagome nearly screamed as Sango's blood began to boil.

Wrapping her arms protectively around Kagome's broken frame, Sango vowed to make Inuyasha's life a living hell. She knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo both could of heard or sensed Kagome nearing them, they could have hid or tried to mask what they were doing from her and for Kikyo to even raised a hand against her! That more than anything in the world angered Sango. Smiling softly, Sango patted Kagome's soft raven hair down in a soothing slow motion she used on her younger brother many times when they were younger. Pushing Kagome away, Sango captured her eyes and smiled softly at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan, you know Kaede asked Hoshi-Sama to find Kouga and his gang and bring them to you. Everyone knows how much Kouga loves you, but when he gets here and if it's too over bearing and intimidating we can make him leave. However, we want those, like Shippo, Hoshi-Sama, Kaede, and me to be around you. Kaede wants you happy and to get well quickly." Sango said softly, her voice soothing and natural. Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga's mention.

"You're bringing Kouga here?! B-But if he knows what Inuyasha and Kikyo did, he'll kill Inuyasha!" Kagome said; the thought of Kouga killing Inuyasha was something that she hoped for a brief second before shaking the image from her mind.

"GET AWAY FROM ME MIROKU!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Inuyasha's voice bellowed out from the thick of the forest. Kagome's body tensed as if she were just slapped across the face. Sango got out of the hot springs, pulling Kagome with her. Grabbing her Hiraikotsu, Sango hurriedly dried and dressed herself, ready for defending the small spellbound girl behind her. Glancing back to Kagome, Sango felt her heart stop. There was a horror in Kagome's eyes; that look in Kagome's eyes just killed Sango.

"Inuyasha please! Kaede does not want you near her right now!!" Miroku said bursting into the clearing first with Inuyasha behind him. Looking to Sango, he told her silently that he did not want to fight with Inuyasha. Sango stepped back, getting closer to Kagome should she need someone to lean against. Sango knew the towel around Kagome was large enough to cover her body, but it clung to her like second skin. Some spots nearly transparent, mainly along her legs, chest, and sides. Glancing back at Kagome once more Sango felt her heart pang again; Kagome had wrapped her arms around her body and began to shake; a sign of withdraw.

"Kagome! I need to talk with you." Inuyasha said looking passed Sango to the soaked young girl. Sango blocked his view.

"Inuyasha you do not need to be around Kagome right now. So go away!"Sango said sternly, her eyes cool and steady on Inuyasha. Miroku was moving to her side to aid her should it come to that.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Inuyasha asked as if he had no clue why Kagome was being protected from his gaze.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was betrayed by you, now leave us alone. Go to your dead whore and stay there until it seems Kagome is ok with your presence." Kagome jerked when she meet Inuyasha's eyes, her face reddened and turned away with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha had the grace of looking embarrassed by his before actions. Sango looked to Miroku before glancing back to Inuyasha.

"Go away Inuyasha, I don't want to see you. I'll free you from the beads, but then don't come near me for a long time, don't ever come near me unless I call for you to visit." Kagome said quietly, her heart in her eyes, showing her shattered heart and soul. Her broken eyes looked at Inuyasha, the power of her pain washed over Inuyasha instantly. Sango and Miroku were amazed at the emotions pouring out of her eyes as she stared directly at the one she once looked at with complete and undying love. Inuyasha made a small sound of distress before jumping from his spot to Kagome, landing right in front of Kagome's broken eyes. Sango and Miroku turned with shock; they hadn't seen him move until he stood in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, I, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Inuyasha started reaching out to touch Kagome's chin. Kagome retreated from his touch, her body huddling away. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled by her actions again. "Kagome, please…" Her eyes turned away from his and looked to the floor. Inuyasha advanced to Kagome's towel clothed form, water still clinging to her skin and hair. Her large blue gray eyes were filled with terror at his close proximity, they scanned the area around her, seemingly looking for away to get away from him. Reaching out before she could get away, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Kagome listen to me!" Inuyasha said demandingly. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and squeezed.

"Let go of her Inuyasha, you'll hurt her even more than she is now!" Miroku said as Sango came up beside Miroku, her eyes cold with hatred at Inuyasha's actions. Kagome pulled against Inuyasha's hand trying to get away from his grip.

"Let go Inuyasha…" Kagome said pleadingly as two arms wrapped around her arm from behind her and gently pulled her hand from Inuyasha's grip. Kagome instantly recognized the furry wrist bands and the jewel shard fragments. "K-Kouga?!" Kagome whispered as she was pulled against his hard as rock chest. Kagome hadn't ever noticed how solid he was.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kouga asked holding Kagome in the shelter of his broad shoulders. Kagome felt as if she fitted perfect against Kouga, his arms possessively around her body. Shocked at the sudden thought Kagome blushed and looked up at Kouga's sensual face, she had never really noticed how perfect his face looked. Shaking the image from her mind Kagome looked at the anger smoldering in Inuyasha's eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he Kagome?" Kouga asked looking down at Kagome, deliberately making Inuyasha even angrier. Kagome shook her head no, but cradled the wrist Inuyasha grabbed. Kouga took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth and gave the hurting wrist a soft kiss. Kagome heard gasps and looked to the shocked Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was nothing but pissed off at Kouga. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, her eyes focusing on something other than him.

"Damn Wolf! Let go of Kagome!!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to grab for Kagome. Kouga backed away, pulling Kagome with him, keeping her safe within his arms. He could feel Kagome's weariness in her body, the stress and pain that glistened thought her blue gray eyes that are usually so bright and full of life. He couldn't help leashed the demon that had awakened in his stomach when he had heard that Kagome was in distress over Inuyasha once again. Kouga noticed her body was shivering, he had hardly realized that she was not even dressed. The only thing around her small frame was a white towel that was cold to the touch as was her skin and hair. Pulling the bag from his shoulder, Kouga pulled out a large pelt that he had taken with him. Draping the pelt around Kagome's body he gave her a reassuring smile before looking at Inuyasha who was surprisingly keeping quiet for the most part.

"What's wrong Mutt? Clay woman got your tongue?" Kouga spat out allowing Sango and Miroku to come to Kagome's aid and take her away to the north where the thick of trees began. Inuyasha's eyes stared directly into Kouga's, anger, acknowledgment that he had hurt Kagome; all his emotions were swimming in his eyes. Kouga gasped aloud when he realized just how Kagome was hurt. Grabbing Inuyasha's shirt, Kouga jerked Inuyasha closer. "You didn't cheat on Kagome did you?!" When Inuyasha looked away and didn't say anything Kouga felt his anger boil over, Kouga had endured the humiliation of knowing Kagome loved the half breed; time and time again that feeling was placed upon him; but now—now he knew that Kagome's love for the cur was wasted, all her love and devotion had been betrayed.

But, even with that knowledge it did not bring him comfort. He worried more about Kagome, how she would be able to cope with this trauma? How would she be able to smile whole heartedly? Could she ever come to love him like he did her? But the warmth from Inuyasha's skin itched along his skin like a rash that is unwanted and unneeded. Grabbing Inuyasha's shirt two handed, Kouga threw Inuyasha into the thick of trees far across from them. He could see the attack took Inuyasha by surprise, he knew Inuyasha thought he's try to slug him or kick him in some way.

When he got to his feet Inuyasha let out a string of curses at Kouga. Looking at Kouga he could see the pure hatred that pulsed in his eyes. Glaring back, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuaiga. "Bring it on Wolf!"Inuyasha offered as Kouga ran towards Inuyasha in a slight blind rage. Both wanted desperately to beat the hell out of one another. They didn't count on the thin, half naked body to fling into their pathway, latching on to Kouga's waist as Inuyasha's sword sliced through her bra strap and skin. The wound was shallow but stung and it was a clear cut. Screaming out Kagome's eyes grew impossibly large, showing way to much white as she dug her nails into Kouga's pelt shirt. Grabbing under her arms, carful of her newest wound, he pulled her close and sunk to his knees.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's marred back; he couldn't believe that she was done that! He never went into a fight thinking Kagome would jump in the middle; she never did! Instantly the sword returned to the rusted old blade it normally was. He stared at the blood pooling around her on the ground, he couldn't believe she had gotten hurt by his hand! His hand! Falling to his knees Inuyasha's hand itched to touch Kagome, make sure she was not dead. Kouga held her possessively as Sango and Miroku ran over, tears in Sango's eyes as she looked at her bleeding friend.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to do that…I just don't want you fighting Kouga…" Kagome said softly, her voice weak from the bone chilling scream she had let out when she felt the sting and cool air rush into the new wound. Clinging to Kouga's pelt shirt Kagome, gritted her teeth, the pain was nearly unbearable! Her breaths were ragged and uneven as she tried to calm her heart from exploding in her chest. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over to where Inuyasha was once at. Everyone looked to where Inuyasha was at before looking around them to try and spot him. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she buried her face into Kouga's chest.

"Let's take you home so you can be treated." Kouga said keeping his eyes away from Kagome's nearly naked body. Sango brought over the fur pelt that Kouga had given Kagome earlier and draped in over her shivering body, careful of the new wound on her back. For the wound Sango wrapped a clean towel around Kagome's chest, removing her ruined bra. Kagome was grateful for Kouga. She noticed that he was always there for her. Always trying to make her happy and make sure that she was doing ok in Inuyasha's care.

He truly cared for her and she couldn't even give him a chance to become more than just a friend. Clinging to his shirt, pelt thing, Kagome inhaled his scent; soothing, wild, musky, and just Kouga. He smelt like the forest itself, wild nights playing with wolves, and protection. Smiling in-spite of the pain coursing through her body, Kagome was glade Kouga was there for her, that she had gotten the wound, but then the feeling was gone, leaving behind only and empty sensation that meant Inuyasha was gone from her heart. New tears crept into her eyes, spilling down her thick eyelashes to land on the nook of Kouga's elbow. Turning her eyes against Kouga's skin, Kagome cried silently as she was taken to Kaede's hut and treated.


	3. Seeing the Truth for the First Time

_Unexpected Love: Chapter Three; Seeing the Truth for the First Time. _

Kouga had stuck around, calling his wolf brethren to the village to keep watch for Inuyasha while Kagome rested. He had made sure that the village had been ok with his wolves being around the village before calling them. He knew Kaede and Kagome both appreciated that little courtesy. He had been keeping a slight distance from the hurt Kagome, knowing, at least thinking, that if he stayed close but was not totally near her, she would recover faster.

Kagome in turn did not press Kouga to be near her. She wanted to have him close by incase Inuyasha decided he wanted to come back. Kagome had never thought in a million years that she'd find herself bandaged up from a sword cutting her back, much less that the wound was caused by the man she loved. Kagome sat by herself on a large flat stone, her feet skimming the water's surface as she swung them back and forth. Her head was bent to look down at her feet; her large blue grey eyes stared at the moving water as it flowed smoothly beneath her feet. Leaning back on her palms, Kagome looked skyward, her mind was a mess and she couldn't put things in order. She was in pain over Inuyasha, but then when Kouga was around she was at peace again.

However, she couldn't figure out why. Why did Kouga giver her such peace when she wanted to scream and cry so desperately? She had felt this peace with Inuyasha that she was sure of; now, now she felt the same peace with Kouga, how could she be so fickle? How could her heart change so quickly from pain from Inuyasha to holding affection for Kouga?

_"I don't get it, why am I so cursed to be so fickle; why do I always put myself in these situations?"_Kagome asked herself as she closed her eyes and lay back against the warm rock. Her back itched and burned against the rock and its warmth. Even thought Kaedehad come back and gave her pain medication, her back continued to hurt and burn. When the pain finally subsided, Kagome laid fully against the rock. Raking her hands through her hair, she spread her thick strands of hair across the rock. Her eyes were closed with the sun beating down on her skin, warming the cold feeling from her body. She loved the sun, loved the warmth it filled her with as she laid still on the rock.

Lifting her arm to shield her eyes Kagome peered up at the sky. The blueness of the sky hurt at first then ebbed away. _"Kouga's eyes are that same color."_Kagome thought softly, Kouga's image flashed through her mind. That soft, sexy smile of his, and his blue eyes that seemed to care for others so well; Kagome couldn't help but think of the first time she saw his eyes.

She had been startled at the pure blue of his eyes. They were so cold and hard, Kagome had to force herself to stop shivering. She could tell that those were the eyes of a killer, a cold blooded killer that had no remorse. Those eyes though, had changed for the better; they became softer and showed a kind heart and a genuine want to help people.

"Sister Kagome? Kouga asked us to check on you, make sure you're doing ok." Ginta said stepping into the ray of sun light. Kagome smiled up at Ginta and Hakkaku when he appeared next to Ginta. Kagome smiled at the two when she saw their faces.

"Ginta-Kun, Hakkaku-Kun, I'm fine, but if you could keep me company that would be great." Kagome said sitting up, her back stung and the two wolf demons could see it. Grabbing her arms the two helped her up off the rock to a sitting position. "Thank You. I'm fine, thank you for coming up to see me though. How is Kouga doing? What has he been up to?" Kagome asked glancing between Ginta and Hakkaku. She could see that the two were trying to hide something from her.

"Kouga had been busy with things, making sure the village is Inuyasha free and that you're comfortable." Ginta said giving Hakkaku a side glance; they were hiding something for sure. Kagome giggled at the fact they were hiding something from her.

"What are you two hiding from me?"Kagome asked in a laughing tone. She was surprisingly happy these past few days, as if a weight had been lifted off her chest and soul.

"Kouga wants to send you back to your time. He said that you're mother and family will be worried about you." Hakkaku said quickly before Ginta punched his shoulder. Kagome stared from one to the other. Kouga really wanted her gone too?

"Wh-What? He wants…me gone too?" Kagome asked her broken heart was aching once again. Another man in her life did not want her around anymore. Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other worried about Kagome's mental state. Kagome smiled at Ginta and Hakkaku, her blue gray eyes pained the two. Turning away Kagome stared down at the water, wondering if it would be better to just float down the river far, far away from Kouga and Inuyasha. She hadn't realized that Kouga had come to check up on her and his two fellow demons.

"Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku, are you all ok out here?" Kouga asked with a bright smile, a small bouquet in his hands. Kagome turned around to quickly in a jerky motion, her back instantly sent pain coursing through her slender body. Her broken eyes filled with pain as tears ran down her face and her body curled forward. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku instantly were holding her up, so that she did not move anymore than she had. "Kagome! You shouldn't move so quickly! Ginta, Hakkaku go get Kaede!" Kouga ordered as the two nodded and ran off to the village, leaving Kagome and Kouga alone. Kagome clung to Kouga as the pain rode through her body.

"Do you not want me here anymore?" Kagomeasked when a wave of pain finished. She looked up at Kouga, her gray blue eyes were sad as she looked into Kouga's pure blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked softly, his eyes showing the confusion he felt.

"Ginta and Hakkaku said you wanted me to go home! Is that true? Do you not want me around too?" Kagome asked franticly. Kouga chuckled softly before running his hand through Kagome's black hair.

"I wanted you to be somewhere you felt safe and so that your mother would not be worried about you. I know my mother would be so worried about me if I did not check in." Kouga said softly. Kagome stared at his blue eyes and smiled, she realized how ridiculous she must have sounded to Kouga. Turning her face away from Kouga, Kagome couldn't look at Kouga's kind smile and soft caring eyes. "Kagome?" Kouga asked softly, his hand catching her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. "Kagome, I know you're hurting right know, and I don't blame you for worrying about such things, but I will not leave your side if you do not want me to." Kouga said with his kind, sexy as sin smile.

"You alone have my heart and I will not allow you to hurt because of me. So smile and allow me to worry about the little things. Sangoand the pervert are waiting for you in the village, they are worried as well. Once the old witch has come to give you your medicine shall we go to see them?" Kouga asked softly. Kagome smiled at him and nodded, she knew she was worrying way too much about such silly things.

"Kouga, how can you look so calm and collected?" Kagome asked. She could hear Ginta and Hakkaku tell Kaedewhat she had done to give herself pain. "They're back." Kagome said aloud to herself. Kouga smiled down at Kagome, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He couldn't resist himself; Kouga leaned down and captured Kagome's lips, kissing her. Kagome stared wide-eyed at Kouga; he had surprised her with the sudden kiss. He pulled away as Kaede and the two wolf demons at her sides.

"Kagome, child are ye alright?" Kaede asked looking over Kagome's bright red face then to the happy wolf demon in front of her.

"I'm fine Kaede. I just hit my sore spot a little." Kagome replied quietly her eyes averted from Kaede to the ground. Kaede glance from Kagome to the overly happy wolf demon beside her.

"Would you like ointment?" Kaede asked with a soft happy sigh. Kagome nodded and Kaede applied some ointment to Kagome's bare back before turning to the two wolf demons at her side. "Ginta, Hakkaku please take me back to the village. Kagome, ye and Kouga should return soon, Sango is becoming restless as is Shippo." Kaede added with a kind smile to Kagome and Kouga.

"Of course Kaede, I will take Kagome back in a few minutes. First I'd like her to rest for a second before moving again." Kouga said to Kaede.

"Aye, of course." Kaede answered with a quick smile to Kagome before walking with Ginta and Hakkaku back to the village, leaving Kagome and her wolfish protector alone by the small river.

When the two were alone Kouga sat down next to Kagome, his back against the rock with his hands behind his head. His eyes closed against the harsh sun, a wide smile on his lips. Kagome looked down at him, her back no longer hurt but her heart was throbbing with pain and hope. Leaning over Kouga, Kagome rested her hand on his chest, shaking him slightly.

"Kouga." Kagome said softly, her eyes waiting for his to open. "Kouga, why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked shaking Kouga slightly again. Kouga smile widened, peeking up at Kagome through one eye.

"Kagome I've told you before; I love you. I just couldn't hold back when you looked at me with those large beautiful eyes of yours." Kouga replied reaching up to cup Kagome's cheek, watching her face burn an even brighter red. "Kagome, I'm with you always; whether you want me or not, I will always love you." Kouga added smiling at Kagome.

"I always thought you were just trying to piss off Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as her mind began to go over every time Kouga had visited. She could seen now that he had never purposefully tried to anger Inuyasha unless there was a conflict between herself and Inuyasha. He always saw to her needs before dealing with Inuyasha. Looking down at Kouga, Kagome stared into his blue eyes. "Kouga, I never really thought that someone like you existed in this time. It just seemed so out of place and unusual that it never really became a possibility for it to be reality." Kagome whispered sitting back on her rear. She looked at Kouga before looking to the sky.

"Kagome, I don't want you to feel as if you're obligated to think about this. You just need to rest and get better. Okay?" Kouga said suddenly as he sat up and looked at Kagome's thoughtful face. Kagome looked at him with kind eyes.

"What I think about Kouga, is of my own choice. Don't worry about me not resting and getting better, ok? I think I know how I'll balance everything out in the end." Kagome replied brushing her hair behind her ears. She had allowed her hair to grow out now that she didn't really care anymore. She decided to go home and see her mother for a few days and think over everything that dealt with Kouga and herself. She didn't know if she never really thought of Kouga like she had of Inuyasha. The thought of trying to love again, even giving just a little bit of her shattered heart to the wolf prince frightened her.

"Perhaps we should get back to the village. I don't want Sango and Shippo to worry about me anymore." Kagome suggested needing Sango and Shippo with her instead of being alone with Kouga and his unexpected kisses. Kougastood up, his arms stretched above his head before offering his hand to Kagome. Kagome took his hand allowed him to carry her to the village and back to her waiting friends. She's announce that she'd been going home for awhile the next day after a good night's sleep. For the time being, Kagome would just allow herself to be comforted by her friends and those she considered family. She didn't know how long she'd stay in her time but she knew no one would be angry if she didn't return instantly.

_'At least, not anymore.'_Kagome thought sadly just before they entered the village. Kouga took her directly to Kaede's hut and set her down to be inspected by Sango's worried gaze. Kagome smiled at her best friend before walking off with the demon slayer and small kitsune demon. She glance once over her shoulder to look at Kouga, but he was gone with the wind, or in his case a cloud of dust and twigs. Turning back to Sango, Kagome allowed herself to loosen up and enjoy her time with other humans.


	4. Her Choice to be Brave

_Unexpected Love: Her Choice to be Brave._

Kagome sat in her bed room staring up at the ceiling. Her mother had left for the day to go to Souta's school for Parent-Teacher meeting. Grandpa was off doing his own thing in the main part of the family shrine leaving Kagome to lay restlessly in her room and stare at her ceiling. Her shoulder had healed up nicely thanks to Kaede's ointment. The old crone really knew what she was talking about when it came to herbs and how to heal wounds. Kagome knew she still had a lot more to learn from the old priestess before her life span was up. The thought of loosing Kaede to time made Kagome cringe with sadness.

Much to her surprise Inuyasha hadn't been waiting for her on the other side of the well in her time. A small sign that told Kagome that it was really over and Inuyasha was backing off like she wanted him too. Her heart--if it had been able to feel at all--broke even more. She had wanted the space from him but then again she didn't want to know to see that it was truly over this time. She had almost wished Inuyasha had came after her or at least to her time to apologize and ask her to forgive him like always.

Not this itme.

Kagome knew Inuyasha had been hurt far worse than she had been at the hot spring when Kouga came to her aid. She knew Inuyasha thought himself careful enough with Kagome that he'd never hurt her of his own free will--or even against his will. He had once clawed her but nothing more that a scratch or a light, shallow stabs into her arms that would heal within a few days with Kaede's help. However, this time he had cut her with his sword that he had gain in order to protect her from danger.

He had been her danger, him and his fleeting heart had been her danger. He had broken her and he knew he had. He had seen how Sango and Miroku jumped to her aid, how they warned him away from her when the wounds were so raw and so new they could have been visible on her unmarred skin. Her eyes had shattered what control and hope Inuyasha had when he had came to talk with her about what she had seen. Sango and Miroku had been there pleading Inuyasha to leave her be, they cared enough to protect her from someone they knew could snap and hurt them to get to her.

Pushing her hands thought her hair she wondered how her friends were fairing since she left. She missed Sango and Miroku and especially Shippo--her little kitsune cub. Then there were the wolves and their master, Kouga. She tried to keep her thoughts to herself. Keeping everything the swore she'd think about while home, locked away for another day. Except for the fact that that day never came once she was out of sight of Kouga. She still remembered the sadness in his eyes when he saw her off with the rest of her friends. Kagome hadn't seem sadness like that since she looked into her own image in the still water of a lake near the village.

_'I wonder if Kouga is still sticking around the village to keep it Inuyasha free.' _Kagome thought bitterly, unsure if she really wanted to think about the particular hanyou with silver hair and golden eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha near her, but she couldn't help the longing that came with loving him so fiercely and wholly.

Coming out of her thoughts of that particular hanyou, Kagome pushed herself from a laying position. Her heart was in pain and her chest felt tighter as if a weight were being pressed down on it. Letting her now longer hair fall over her shoulder in a tumble of waves, Kagome drew in long deep breaths that filled her lungs of softly scented peach air. The smell of peaches helped sooth her hurting chest and allowed her to breath easier. Pressing her hand to her head Kagome steadied herself before thinking further. She looked around her room, she had arranged and rearranged her furniture in an attempt to ease the unsettling pain in her abdomen. She knew her room hadn't been moved around in years, ever since she met Inuyasha. She knew change was something that helped healing, even if it was something as simple as moving her dresser, desk, night stand, and bed around the room for a new look.

Debating whether or not she wanted to rearrange her room that day, but decided against it. She wanted to relax and think, even if it was painful and would hurt her for the time being, she knew it would eventually help her get passed the pain and hurt and live again. Not wholly like before, Kagome knew that was a total possible out come for her, but the thought of being somewhat whole made it worth trying. Looking at her clock beside her bed Kagome sighed. Time was moving so slow that Kagome wondered if she'd be able to survive the rest of the day.

Kagome knew her mother and brother were not due back home for another hour and a half and Grandpa, well, he never kept a schedule for anything. Pulling her hair fully over her left shoulder, Kagome braided her long hair into a loose ponytail and tied it off with a rubber band on her night stand beside her analog clock.

_'It's been so long since I've been back to see everyone. I wonder if they even want to see how I'm doing.'_Kagome thought sourly, worried she might have hurt everyone's feeling by staying away for nearly three months to heal and become more self-assured. Her heart was nowhere near being healed or even in the process, but she could feel pieces beginning to form together.

Fear spread through her at the thought her friends wouldn't approve of her current state. Would they think she was healed just enough to pass for normal, or would they think she hadn't healed enough and would turn away from her. Before everything, Kagome would have said with total belief that her friends would support her and keep her sane while her whole world tumbled down around her.

But now, now she didn't know what to think. If she was this paranoid she didn't want to chance disapproving looked and feeling from her friends.

She knew three month was a long amount of time to be missing from her friends, even if they didn't want her to come back. She wondered if Kouga was missing her. Kagome tried not to think too much about him missing her, but Kagome knew that Kouga always thought of her. He always caught her scent and would come running to find her just to make sure she was ok. Most times he was looking for her, other times he would happen across her scent and would take his time to see to her health before dashing off.

A small smile graced Kagome's lips at the memories, but soon the smile disappeared from her face, she remembered who Kouga would have to fight before dashing off with promises of checking up on her later. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest at the, sometimes, warm sensation she would get over Inuasyah's jealousy. Most times it annoyed her to no end that he had double standards, but then again he never proclaimed his love for her like Kouga had--time and time again.

_'Not once in all these years...'_Kagome thought sadly, her heart still throbbing with such pain she thought she'd drown in the sorrow.

Picking up the soft blue colored note book with a shattered heart on the cover, Kagomealso picked up the pale blue pen that she had bought with the book. She felt safe pouring her feeling, her fears, her hopes, and everything else she couldn't say aloud into the small note book she used as a journal.

Opening the book with ginger fingers, Kagometurned the pages to nearly the middle of the book. Kagome wrote nearly every three hours to pour her soul out to feel better. Each entry was marked date and time of day. She knew this was dangerous, she knew that if her journal was discovered and read she would lose all faith in the world around her and fall to pieces once again.

But damn it all to hell, she needed some way to release the flood of tears and pain that swirled in her heart and soul. She recorded when she first met each person she loved back in feudal Japan. She wrote of each of their backgrounds and hardships. She drew pictures representing each person and how she perceived them.

Her heart lurched when her hand began to write about Kouga. Every time she began to write about Kouga her heart shuttered in fear and hope. Kouga was a subject she didn't necessarily avoid, but didn't really elaborate on their relationship other than it was "complicated" or "confusing". How could she determine what kind of relationship she had with Kouga, when she, herself didn't know?

She could. She knew that.

Biting the end of her pen Kagome fought down the dam of tears glittering in her eyes. The thought of moving on to someone new, even if it was Kouga, frightened her. Not to mention Kouga and Inuyasha hated each other, Kouga more now than ever because Inuyashahad hurt her in a way no woman, demon, human, alive or dead, should ever endure.

Writing down a few simple sentences Kagome realized what she had to do. Leaving her journal open to her decision Kagome began packing clothing she rarely wore in the feudal era, mainly because she was always going back and forth between school and jewel shard hunting. Pulling a pair of loose fitting jeans over her long, slim legs Kagome buttoned them and dragged on a tank top that clung to her torso. She hadn't worn jeans in a long time and it felt nice to have them on.

Packing similar clothing into her bag Kagome left her room to go down stair to leave her mother a note. On her bed lied her journal, the wind tugging at the pages that refused to turn. In her neat script Kagome had written what she needed the most in the world in order to heal.

_'Dear Journal,_

_I've decided to find out if my heart and soul is truly beyond repair; what I'm saying is that I'm going to spend time with Kouga and not think of _him_. I'm going to tell Kouga that I'm not ready to commit myself to something, but instead seeing if another path of healing is possible. Wish me luck._

_Later._

Dashing back up her stairs to her and into her room, Kagome shoved her bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it quick before she could change her mind. Double checking her mental check list Kagome bid her room and comfy bed goodbye.


	5. Welcome Back Party

_Chapter 5: Welcome Back Party._

Kouga stood alone on the outskirts of Kaede's home village, the Old Hag as Kouga informally dubbed the old priestess. He knew there was no real reason for him to stay at the village once Kagome had gone to her home beyond the well, but somehow hope that she'd come back kept him there. So he watched over the village ensuring Kagome would have a safe place to return too. His wolves scouted the area for danger and played with the once weary villagers. They were comfortable with the wolves watching over their village where as they had been cautious of the wolves' very presence.

Running his hand over his face Kouga closed his eyes and thought of Kagome. To much time passed since she left for her home time. He ached to see her. It was a physical pain he couldn't get rid of no matter what he did. At first he thought it was just because she was still injured and he wanted to see for himself that she was healthy and alive. But as time passed he knew he missed her scent of lilac flowers and lavender. He missed her soft voice that played on his ears and her eyes that had became so haunted after Inuyasha's betrayal. In whole he missed Kagome. She was the sunshine in his world of death and destruction.

Naraku had been in hiding for some time since their last battle and nearly every shard of the sacred jewel had been collected and mended together thanks to Kagome. Kagome had delivered the nearly mortal wound to Naraku, but someone had interfered with her aim. Naraku was barely alive when he disappeared into his purple miasma. The sacred jewel had been separated from his body in that one shot and Kagome retrieved it but not without delay. Kagura kept up a fight to save the jewel for Naraku but Inuyasha bested her and gave Kagome the time needed to grab the jewel and take it to safety. To Kouga's knowledge, Kagome still possessed the jewel in her time for safe keeping.

Three months had passed since Kagome had left the village. Kouga had marked every passing day that since she left. He had carved over a hundred and twenty-four and a half wooden wolf carvings. He had nothing more to do anymore that Kagome was gone. His attention to detail was astounding to everyone who viewed the carvings. Soon he began making then for the village children as little gifts. They adored the carvings and even gave names to some.

Kouga had made a special bundle of five wolves for Kagome, three made from the darkest wood he could fine and managed to stain them the blackest black. The other two were made from a white bark that looked like ivory. The wolves were smooth in texture to ensure no splinters would poke out and stab the children, or Kagome when she arrived back. He was currently in the process of making a sixth wolf for Kagome, this one made out of the same white wood. The wolf was half way done, its head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth oval as it silently howled to the sky. The base and feet of the wolf were not yet done and Kouga knew it still needed a little more work before it could be done.

"Hey Boss, the wolves on the southern side of the village say there's a group of bear demons stalking this way." Ginta reported breathlessly. Hakkaku was a few steps behind him.

"They said there are over three bear demons and that they are all drenched in blood. We think they're on a killing trip." Hakkaku added breathlessly. He leaned on Ginta as they waited for Kouga's reply. They didn't wait long.

"Ok, get the wolves back at the den to come out and help me. I'll try to keep them away from the village for as long as I can. We have to keep the village safe for when Kagome returns, got that?" Kouga ordered not waiting for their replies and sped off in a cloud of dust and debris. Ginta and Hakkaku gathered themselves and ran for the den just outside the village on the western border to the forest. They knew Kouga would need all the help he could get.

"Should we tell the monk and the slayer?" Hakkaku asked as they ran full speed towards the village.

"You go tell them and I'll get the clan to Kouga." Ginta replied letting Hakkaku break off and head north to Kaede's hut while he continued to head for the Wolves' den. Both prayed they'd be able to get help to their leader with enough time to keep him from getting himself killed.

Already three raids had been launched against the village after Inuyasha's disappearance had spread through-out the region. Kouga and Kagome's friends had stopped all three raids before any villagers could be harmed, but those had been smaller raids. More demons than the three they faced now, but they were smaller, lesser demons who just wanted to frighten the villagers into giving up the jewel Kagome had taken away with her.

Ginta made it to the den in record time, some of the men actually giving him a standing ovation at his speed. They knew Kouga was in trouble by Ginta's face when he looked at them. Instantly they were gathering their weponds and waiting for Ginta's orders from Kouga.

"South side, three large bear demons. Kouga is alone. Hurry." Ginta managed quickly before water was shoved at him by a friend and the others ran off to join their leader in battle. Ginta knew some of the men and wolves complained about being so close to humans and not being able to eat them, but they did enjoy the sudden amount of battles they were lead into being the protectors of the village. Some even began to enjoy the gratitude the villagers showed them after defeating a raid of no good demons. A few well mannered and good looking men were taking up relationships with females in the village.

"Has the Monk and Demon Slayer been told?" A tall, well muscled wolf demon asked as he waited for Ginta.

"Hakkaku went to warn them. They should be joining Kouga soon." Ginta answered hurrying to his comrade's side. "Let's hurry I don't want Kouga to face those bears alone!" Ginta urged the few who stayed behind with him. They all took off like bullets to aid their leader, hoping he had the smarts to keep from getting killed before Kagome returned.

_'Where the hell are they?' _Kouga thought crudely as he dodged an attack from one of the bear demons just to dodge another attack in mid air. He was basically playing cat and mouse with the bears and he was the mouse. One had got him on his left flank nearly slicing into though his muscle if he hadn't kicked the bear's large claw away just in time. He could see something was not right with the bear demons. Something in their eyes told him they were not of their own mind. Someone, someone powerful, was controlling them into doing their bidding. Kouga knew most bear demons were not all that intelligent and wouldn't have the will power to keep the puppet master from taking control of their minds.

The biggest bear demon loomed from behind, his actions swift and precise as he swiped at Kouga's back grazing his skin with three slash marks. Kouga couldn't help the sound that he tried to bite back as he was launched forward, kicking against a tree to keep from hitting the ground. His back was bleeding, soaking into his pelt armor. He knew he had to ignore the pain and fight no matter what. The wind shifted blowing familiar scents to alert him to aid. He just had to fight alone for another few minutes before his men and the monk and slayer would arrive to aid in the battle.

Launching a quick attack at the larger bear Kouga used his sharp claws and nearly tore off the bear's arm. Landing in a small clearing Kouga saw Sango and Miroku landing on Kirara's back, the two jumped off and launched their own attacks instantly at the bears. The large boomerang bone sliced into the smaller of the three tearing away flesh and fur from the bear's torso. Blood bathed the ground as the bears thrashed around, desperately trying to kill their attackers.

"Kouga! You're hurt!" Sango said noticing the blood trickling down Kouga's back and legs.

"I can still fight." Kouga replied launching himself from the ground and grabbed a hold of the bear's fur, keeping himself against the larger bear Kouga plunged his hand through the bear's chest digging around the the demon's chest cavity for his heart. The bear thrashed around his large paws slamming against his chest trying to get at Kouga. Kouga had almost grabbed the bear's heart when it's clawed paw shoved him away.

"Kouga!" The wolf demons cried out trying to keep the bear from attacking their boss again. Kouga wiped away the blood from his face in time to dodge a swipe from the bear. He knew this fight was going on long enough. One bear had been taken down thanks to Sango's help. The second one was on it's way to the grave yard as well. Just the big one wasn't going down no matter what they did.

"Kouga! Move!!" A feminine voice called out when Kouga stood to face the bear. Without another thought Kouga moved to the left, rolling away as an arrow surrounded in blue light sliced through the air and hit the bear right through the heart. Another followed hitting the bear in the middle of the forehead. The two arrows engulfed the demon in it's light as it fell backwards, the body disintegratingas it fell to the forest ground. Kouga looked up to the top of the hill just before the clearing and saw a goddess with black-blue hair standing against the sky line. A bow in her left hand and an arrow strung through ready to use.

"Kagome's come back!!" Various voices cried out. Kouga's vision tunnled until only Kagome was in his sight. She grew her hair out over the past three months and it suited her. She looked slightly thinner but nothing he had to be overly worried about. Black forms ran passed Kouga, their silhouettes gathering around the radiant beauty that is Kagome.

"You're back Kagome, we're so happy to have you home!" Sango cried hugging the person she missed most. Kagome smiled and hugged Sango back.

"This is a welcome back party I'll never forget." Kagome joked smiling at everyone that had gathered around her. She noticed Kouga stood alone at the back, his eyes wide with shock at her sudden appearance. She wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Looking back to the ground around her Kagome felt the fears she had before slip from her body. The had missed her just like she had missed them. _'They still want me.'_ Kagome thought happily telling herself was wasn't going to start crying in front of them all.

"Kagome." Kouga's voice whispered softly before his eyes closed shut. In all his years of life he had never fainted at the sight of any one person, but the shock of seeing Kagome looking so good, so happy amongst all her friends brought him a sence of peace he couldn't shut out. He had lost a lot of blood and that had aided his body to fall lifelessly to the ground. His hearing went last, the sound of Kagome's high pitched voice crying his name rang though out his mind as he drifted off into a deep slumber he didn't really want. He wanted Kagome. He wanted to hold her for just a second before the arms of darkness craddled him.

"Kouga!" Kagome sounded so far away. She sounded miles and miles away from him, but just hearing her voice brought a smile to his lips before giving into the darkness.

_'Kagome.'_ then nothing.


	6. Strange Dreams

_Chapter 6: Strange Dreams._

Kouga felt as if he were floating in a black sea, but he realized he was not getting wet at all. The black sea was nothingness. Absolute nothingness. He could feel the air rushing in and out of his lungs but that was all he felt besides the weightless feeling. Everything was black, there was no light, no sound, not even a hit of smell to tell him where he was.

He could move, but nothing was there to feel. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. I tried to see if it was all just an illusion and called out but nothing returned his call. There was no echo, there was nothing to give away anything that could be near him. The confusion gave way to anger.

How was he supposed to protect Kagome from Inuyasha if he was trapped somewhere that held no clues?

"Kagome." He whispered suddenly worried for her safety. He had seen her before everything had gone black. He had felt her hands, so small and soft, on his skin just before everything had gone black. He didn't know if it had all be an illusion, but he remembered her voice calling out his name so desperately to bring him back to the world of like and sound and smells. She had looked the same, but her hair was longer and there were shadows in her eyes. She looked paler and thinner than she had when she left. He had been so trilled, so over joyed she had came back that all thoughts about his wounds had disappeared from his mind.

He wanted to hold her tightly and make sure she was healed fully, but his body hadn't listened to him and he fell into the nothingness he was in now. Tentively Kouga touched his face, searching for any hint of a wound he had received during the fight. He found none. HIe hands traveled over his arms to his back and then his stomach to his legs. Nothing felt sore or stiff. There were no deep slashes of the bear claws and no signs of blood dripping down his body.

"Kouga..."

His eyes shot open, had he just heard Kagome's voice? Kouga looked around the darkness. Everything seemed to be the same but then some how lighter than before. Shapes were popping up from the black nothing. It looked like a room, there were a few items he'd seen in village houses. A fire pit was visible on the ground--or what he assumed was the ground--with a kettle pot swinging above it. There was a changing shade and a few kimonos hanging over the top. He could tell they were female kimonos and not make kimonos. Was he in a singel woman's home? How had her gotten there?

Little noises of giggling came from behind him. The voices of children wrapped around his body, hugging him like a warm blanket.

"Go now, let him sleep a little longer. Kona, go sweetheart. You too Kiba and Tobe." It was Kagome's lovely voice floated in the air. She knew the children. She knew he was there and shooed them away. Who were those children to her?

"Mommy, are you going to wake him up yet? He's been sleeping forever!" one of the young voices asked, her voice was similar to what Kouga thought Kagome's voice would sound like as a child.

_'Wait, did that child say 'Mommy?'_Kouga thought as painful curiosity coursed through his body. He couldn't smell anything to give away another man's presence and Kagome and the children's scents were masked by something he couldn't figure out.

"Kona, sweetheart, he'll wake soon. Don't worry. I'll call you and your brothers back when he's gotten up and ate something. I'm sure he'll be so proud of your new tracking technique." Kagome replied to the worried sounding little girl.

"But if he doesn't wake up soon he won't remember me!" Kona called out clearly worried. Kagome chuckled and the sound of hair being ruffled calmed frantic beating of Kona's heart.

"He'll remember you even if he doesn't see you." Kagome said softly. Kouga felt the sudden urge to look at the little girl he knew would look like Kagome. "See look, you've already helped him wake up. Now go outside and count to one hundred and call your brothers to come in ok?" Kagome asked shooing the young child out of the house. "If you roll over I can tend to those wounds you got earlier." Kagome said dipping a cloth into a solution. Kouga made all the effort to roll over, his eyes large as he looked at Kagome. Her hair was visibly longer, pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head. Her bangs hung down to frame her pale skinned face. Her eyes were soft and showered him with great pride and happiness. She wore a kimono with bright flowers and little birds all over that hugged her body perfectly.

"Kagome?" He asked still worried she wasn't real.

"Yes, it's me Kouga. I didn't think you'd ever wake up. Kona has been worried about you since you got home two nights ago." Kagome replied with a soft smile. "This will sting a little." She warned and pressed the cloth against Kouga's bare side. He bit back a curse and kept his eyes on Kagome. It was obvious she didn't like doing this but knew it was necessary.

"Where am I?" Kouga managed to ask as Kagome dressed his cuts. Kagome smiled tentatively at him before laying down the wrappings.

"You're home, and that's all that matters." Kagome answered. "Can you sit up? I made you some food to eat. You need to keep up your strength in order to heal." Kagome said turning away from Kouga with a graceful fluid motion. Kouga sat up with painful slowness, his eyes never leaving Kagome's movements as she poured stew into a bowl and held it out to Kouga. "Oh, here comes the children." Kagome suddenly said as three small blurs rush passed Kagome and piled on Kouga. His eyes were wide at the sight of the three small blurs. The little girl, Kona, was Kagome's miniature image, but her eyes were not Kagome's but his.

Kona had his eyes! She looked like Kagome but held his family's nearly sky blue eyes. He looked at the two boys. One was his image as a child, the other looked like a mix between Kagome and himself. Her features were there as were his own. He looked at Kagome with questioning eyes, she merely smiled back not bothered by his look.

"Now don't be to loud. Mari and Bryoni are still sleeping." Kagome warned playfully as she stood up, a large round bump evident when she stood straight. Kouga's gasp was lost in the sea of chattering voices and arguments. Kagome leaned back, pressing her hands against her spin to relieve the stress there.

"Kagome, hey, is Kouga awake? Miroku said Kaede made up some ointment for him." Sango said poking her head in the door. "Oh hey, you are up. Good. Listen Kouga, Miroku's gonna be coming over with San and Yuki in a few minutes. You get to watch all the children while Kagome and I go get pampered in her time. Those nail salon places are so relaxing and having and indoor bathing area is so nice. No bugs or anything." Sango said still clearly amazed at Kagome's time.

"When was that decided?" Kouga asked.

"Just now." Sango replied happily. "Look at her Kouga! She's so exhausted and needs a break today. Plus you're hurt and watching your litter of hellions should help you heal quicker." Sango joked grabbing Kagome's hand for a brief moment. "I'll come and get you when Iza and San have awoken." Sango said before disappearing out the door. Kagome gave Kouga an apologetic look.

"Sango surprised me with the idea this morning and you've been out cold for awhile so I haven't been able to talk to you just yet." Kagome started softly her enlarged belly keeping Kouga's attention. He was shocked that she looked so beautiful carrying his child--no children. She had said two names, not one. Kouga looked at Kagome, she looked beautiful.

"Why did you choose me?" Kouga asked knowing Kagome loved Inuyasha in reality. Kagome blinked, her face puzzled at his question.

"Honestly, I don't know why. I loved Inuyasha so much it seemed as if I had no room for anyone else in my heart. I loved my mom and brother but with Inuyasha it was different. But after I spent less and less time around Inuyasha and realized how miserable I really was I knew I had to change what it was that made me miserable." Kagome started unsure how to answer Kouga's question. "Then after the kiss we shared outside the village and I left I thought more about what would be best for me. I decided to give you a chance. How would I know you weren't right for me if I never gave you a try and the more I thought about it the more I noticed that I did have affection that went deeper than just friendship." Kagome finished hoping she satisfied Kouga with her answer. "Is that good?" Kagome asked.

"It's better than the answer I had in my head." Kouga confessed. Kagome gave him a confused look. "If you had chosen me because I accidentally got you pregnant or Inuyasha wouldn't take you back or for whatever reason but the one you gave me I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself." Kouga amended giving Kagome a sad eyed look. Kagome gave Kouga a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You'll see Inuyasha may have been my first love, but I'll come to love you too. Have patience. It will come in time." Kagome whispered into Kouga's ear as she kissed his forehead. "Time to go." Kagome added tilting Kouga's face up to hers. "Never give up. Promise me you won't give up." Kagome said sadly, her words mingling with another voice that sounded near tears. Kouga stared up at Kagome's face as the lighting dimmed and smells and sounds changed.

"Kouga, can you hear me?" Kagome's voice reentered his ears as he blinked her back into focus. Her hair hung loosely around her face as she leaned over him.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked reaching up to her cheek and touched it lightly.

"I'm here. You were making unnerving noises in your sleep. I was worried." Kagome said pushing his bangs from his face. "It's the afternoon. The wolves are keeping a good watch over you and the village. Ginta and Hakkaku are really worried about you." Kagome added sitting back on her rear.

"How long?" Kouga managed as he sat up.

"Three days. Your wounds were horrible. I took both me and Kaede to heal you." Kagome replied dabbing at her eyes for a second. "You had me worried. Here I came back to this time to see you all healthy and unhurt and then you pass out in your own blood." Kagome chastised Kouga with hopes of a smile. She needed a smile from Kouga. It was the only why she knew he'd be ok.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kouga said giving Kagome the smile she needed. Unable to help herself Kagome threw her arms around Kouga and hugged him tightly.

"You scared me Kouga! Please don't do that again!" Kagome pleaded burying her face in his neck. Kouga relaxed under touch and hugged her back.

"I'll try to be more careful. I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to." Kouga promised. Flashes of the children he could only wish for passed behind his eyes. Kagome looked so happy and the children, they were everything Kouga could ask for. Hugging Kagome a little harder Kouga knew what his goal in life was. He wanted to see that same look in Kagome's face once again. She glowed with happiness and that's what she deserved.


	7. A Kiss Can Change Everything

_Unexpected Love: Chapter 7; A Kiss Can Change Everything. _

Kouga kept his duties light for the next three days as Kagome had requested. He didn't want her to worry about him. The look in her eyes when she thought him in pain frightened him. If he could keep that look from her eyes he would. That he promised himself.

"Kouga, how are you feeling today?" Kagome's timid voice asked when she rounded the corner of his den. The wolves would always allow her to enter the den without a fight. Kouga had 'claimed' her. Kouga got up slowly from the ground and greeted Kagome.

"I'm feeling great now that you're here Kagome." Kouga replied honestly. He saw her blush under her pale completion. Kouga smiled.

"Oh, ah, K-Kaede made you some herbal soup to eat. She said it will help speed up your healing." Kagome replied holding out the wooden bowl to Kouga who took it from her instantly. Kagome smiled and felt at odds in Kouga's den. Last time she had been in Kouga's den Inuyasha was trying to get her back from Kouga. He had taken her away.

"What is it Kagome?" Kouga asked setting down the bowl down on a rock table formed from the wall.

"Uh?" Kagome tore herself from her thoughts and looked at Kouga with a dazed look. "What?" She asked absently.

"Nothing, do you want to take a walk with me? The wolf pups are getting restless and want to run around." Kouga offered listening to the youngest of his tribe yelp and whine to get out of the den. Kagome could hear them too.

"Sure." she replied turning around and talking out. She needed fresh air and openness.

Kouga howled to his wolves and walked after Kagome, the wolf pups already trailing after their leader's 'mate'. They walked for a while before the pups began to beg Kagome to play with them and a few minute of trying to deny them she gave in.

Kagome and the pups ran through the high grass playing hide-and-seek then rolled around in the grass after tackling Kagome down. Kouga stood watch making sure everything was ok for them to play. He loved the sight of Kagome playing with his tribe and hoped she would accept them and become their leader.

When he noticed Kagome's breath beginning to become heavy he ordered the pups to play else where and give her a rest. They complained with some whining but went to play tag else where until Kagome could play again. She sat down on a flat rock next to the lake just outside Kaede's village and closed her eyes. The sun was warm on her skin and it felt so nice after playing to relax.

"Thirsty?" Kouga asked holding out a pouch of water from the river near his den. Kagome smiled at Kouga and thanked him after taking the water.

"It's so nice out today." Kagome commented trying to ease the uneasiness between them now that the distractions were away. Kouga nodded and looked across the lake. Kagome felt compelled to say something to him, but she didn't know how to start the conversation without sounding so rude and uncaring of his feelings and confessions. Finally steeling her self Kagome made the conscience decision to get everything out and into the open.

"Kouga, listen, I don't know what to say about how I feel. Thought I loved Inuyasha, but now..." Kagome looked to the sky that mirrored Kouga's eyes. "Now I don't know how I feel about Inuyasha. I finally realize that you do love me and I don't know what to say. I can't say I love you back, because I don't know if I do. As rude as that is to say out loud to you it's true."

She looked directly at Kouga. "I hope you understand Kouga. I want to say what I feel towards you, but I can't do it, anymore than I can say I want to be with Inuyasha still. I need time. Probably a lot of time before I can figure out what I want. There are feelings here," Kagome touched her chest over her heart.

"but I don't know what they are anymore. I know I loved Inuyasha at one point and I wouldn't trade that love for anything in the world. However, my heart is broken and with everyone's help and how you feel are the only reasons I don't feel so alone and lost anymore." Kagome finished looking from Kouga to her hands.

Kouga thought over her words for a brief second before he said, "Kagome, don't think I'm pressuring you to choose me--to be with me. I do want you to be with me but in your own time. Even if you choose that cur, I still will always want you. Even in my next life should I never have you or even if I get you in the end, I'll always want you to be with me.

"I'll wait a thousand years—a thousand life times just be with you like this again. If I have to wait five hundred years to be with you in your time I will." Kouga whispered kneeling to Kagome's level. He looked into her broken eyes. They held such pain he wanted to make her laugh to take away that look.

"But Kouga, you can't live that long. You may be a demon, but even demons can't live that long. If I choose to go back and never return, I could never see **you**. I might cross paths with your reincarnation or even Inuyasha's..." Her words died at the thought. "But...but it could never be _you_. Just like with me and Kikyo." Her voice faltered again. "We share similar looks but she and I are different people because of how we were raise and who we were brought up around."

Kagome looked at Kouga's face. She tried to keep the image of his face locked in her head. Going back home was a choice she knew she had to decided on. But leaving everyone she's meet and loved would be difficult. I wouldn't want to have a copy of you." Kagome whispered her words driving the nail she didn't even know was there straight into her heart.

_I wouldn't want a copy of you. _The words echoed through her head as she felt tears sting her eyes. She looked up at Kouga, the helplessness she felt in side shinning through her eyes.

"Kagome, don't!" Kouga barked unknowingly in a angering tone. Kagome jumped at his harsh tone. "Don't do that to yourself!" Kouga tried again, his voice still harsh but not so mad sounding. "Kagome you are not a copy. Kikyo is a copy made from you." Kagome looked up at Kouga unsure of what to say to him. She felt his worlds hit deep insider her where she knew his words to be truth.

"Kouga..." She looked down, her eyes watching the grass below her feet sway with the wind. "I don't know what to say." She paused again and looked into Kouga's eyes. She was pleading with him to do something, say something that would ease the terrible ache in her soul.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kouga whispered before pouncing on her. His gut reaction to her sorrow made him shameful and worried. But he was a wolf in instinct that he could not change no matter how hard he tried to stomp it down for Kagome's sake. Kouga held her pinned down to the flat rock she sat on.

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered unable to break the spell of shock. Kagome stared into Kouga's sky blue eyes and felt something register inside of her. She knew what she was looking at was not just Kouga, but a man who loves a woman so deeply he can't stand to see her in pain. She saw someone who would fight until his last breath for her.

"Don't hate me Kagome." Kouga's breath brushed her cheek before his head decended to hers. Their lips met in a contact of a light skin to skin brush. Kagome lied still, unsure of what she _should_ be doing. Did she welcome this or did she want to reject his kiss. When she made no move to reject him, Kouga press his lips to hers again. This time harder and with more feeling behind it.

Kagome felt again something lift in her soul. Something had changed because of Kouga's kiss. Kagome lift her head and pressed her lips back against Kouga's. She was willing to give this relationship a shot. She knew she could love again, but whether Kouga was the one for her, she didn't know, yet.

Kouga pulled back, shocked and excited by her reaction. He released on hand to cup her cheek. "Kagome, are you sure about this?" Kouga asked scanning her eyes for any hiden messages. He loved her eyes, he loved how large they were and how he could see her thoughts project through them.

"Kouga, I'm not sure about anything anymore, but I'll never know if I don't put myself out there and try. Besides, it's nice to see that even as broken as I am, that someone wants to still kiss me." Kagome smiled tenderly at Kouga and added, "Even at the risk of me balling my eyes out and going into a fit." Kouga frowned.

"You think so little of yourself Kagome." He kissed her before she could answer. His lips gentle against hers, waiting for her acceptance to his advances. Kagome obliged willingly. She needed contact and to not be treated like a broken doll. She finally realized she needed Kouga to be dominating and also understanding when she needed it. When they parted Kagome kissed Kouga on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kouga, for being my rock through all of this drama." Kouga gave her an odd look.

"That is "drama"?" Kouga asked unsure what Kagome meant.

Kagome giggled. "It's a complication between two or more people that goes on for a really long time and could have been avoided if one or more of the people would just grow up and be an adult about whatever the fight is about." Kouga still looked confused but he nodded.

"OK, so, drama is…bad?" Kouga asked unsure again.

"Yes, drama is very bad. Unless you are in a play which is also called "drama" but it is all pretend." Kagome added loving the lost and confused look on his face.

"Kagome, your time is just too confusing." Kouga replied scratching his head trying to understand what Kagome had said to him. Kagome giggled as and leaned on her elbows to get height. Kouga didn't move an inch as she tried to sit up. "Kagome, know that if we try this…" he searched for a word she had used before to describe their advances towards one another. "relationship, as you call it, if it does not work for you but does for me, I may not be able to let you go. I may look like a man to you but I still have the workings of a wolf at heart.

"As much as I hold back my domineering wolf instincts for you, there are things that I will not be able to hold back once I have you. Do you understand?" Kouga asked seriously. Kagome thought it over, did she understand?

"Wolves are loyal to their mate. When they mate, they mate for life, right?" Kagome asked seriously. Kouga nodded; surprised she had remembered him saying those words when he had kidnapped her years before.

Kouga smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead. "That's right. So if you choose me, it's me until the end of time." Kouga replied cupping her cheek again. "So, Kagome, think long and hard about whether I am your choice." Kouga added standing up. He held his hand out to her. "The pups are ready to head back. Are you ready to go?" Kouga asked as she took his hand and pulled her up.

"As long as you don't treat me like Inuyasha, we'll be just perfectly happy." Kagome replied interlinking her fingers with Kouga's. Kagome smiled up at Kouga and whispered, "Doozou yorushiku onegishimasu." ((Please be good to me.))


	8. Mending the Broken

**I've been gone for years! I am so sorry! **

**Life happened and I, with a heavy heart admitt, neglected ****all my stories. I am working on all my stories in my down time. **

**So please ****bare with me a little longer. **

**This chapter is one I was determined to write and got it done as quickly ****and as efficently as possible. **

**I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you! **

***Hikari***

* * *

Yume Tada; Only in Dreams.

Unexpected Love: Chapter 8: Curiosity.

Kagome eased into her new relationship with Kouga easier that she had anticipated, and she found it was quiet comfortable. Everyone was accepting of her choice to move on from Inuyasha and it was nice, but she felt like she still wasn't quite done with him. Her heart hurt and she knew it was because she still cared deeply for Inuyasha, as pigheaded and rude as he was. Kagome smiled at the children running around the village laughing and calling out to one another as they dashed around her legs then back to the center of the village.

"Kagome, were you on your way to the well?" Sango asked greeting Kagome with Kirara on her heels.

"Yeah, Mama wants me to come home for a few days." Kagome replied inviting Sango to walk with her to the well. "What are you going to be doing?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably end up knocking Miroku out a few times. Oh, I forgot, I came to tell you there's going to be a festival of lights in two days time." Sango smiled happily. "We've always been gone for it but this years we'll be able to attend." Sango added. Kagome shifted, she wanted to go. Festivals were her favorite thing in her time.

"I'll try really hard to make it." Kagome said siting down on the edge of the well. "Sango, I made the right choice didn't I?"

Sango sighed and sat down next to Kagome laying her hand over Kagome's. "Kagome, are you happy?" Sango asked seriously.

"I feel happy but if feels like a hallow happiness. Kouga makes me feel like I matter. I feel warm and fuzzy and just at peace with myself around him but after he leaves I feel alone." Kagome said unable to understand it herself, how could Sango. She looked at Sango with large sad eyes, "Can you help me?"

"Kagome," she sighed then smiled, "Listen, you loved Inuyasha, that's never going to change. But your heart is telling your head to move on. You want something more with someone who isn't capable of moving on himself. I'm not saying that Inuyasha is or isn't a bad guy, he's just not what you are looking for really. Think about this," picking up two different flowers at their feet and held them up. "they're both beautiful right?" Kagome nodded. "But even as they are both beautiful and stand by themselves they need water and soil to help them grow." Sango held up the purple flower and place it in Kagome's hand. "This flower though, this flower can grow without soil directly near it." She then looked at the yellow flower. "Think of yourself as rain. The purple and yellow flowers both need you live but only the yellower flower has to be directly in the soil and can't rise above that to reach new heights." Sango said hoping she was doing more good than harm. But most of all she hope she made sense. It sounded right in her head.

Kagome tried to make sense of what Sango had said. "Thanks Sango." Kagome said patting her shoulder. "I think I know what you're getting at." Kagome added smiling. _'Kikyo and I are important parts of Inuyasha's life, he needs us both but can't commit to either because of guilt, but Kouga he doesn't have the same problem. Ayame may be an important part of his life but he doesn't need or want her like he does me.'_ Kagome thought. "Well, I must be off. Mom's expecting me home soon." Kagome sighed swinging her legs into the well's opening.

"Okay, I'll tell Kaede that you might be back for the festival." Sango said smiled and giving Kagome a hug. "Kagome, I know it's probably useless, but don't worry about it too much. See what your heart wants and decided if it's what is best for you." Sango said bidding Kagome goodbye before she disappeared into the well. Sango sighed, she didn't want to bring her friend back just to deal with Inuyasha again, but Kagome had to face him sooner or late and if she chose Kouga she would have to face Inuyasha, either way she wanted the whole mess to be done with and Kagome to be happy again.

"Sango, did she go back?" Inuyasha asked from the tree line.

"Yes, she said she'd try to be back for the festival." Sango said walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if you care for her but don't love her, let her go. Kagome is finally starting to get back to half the person she way before this started. Kouga's making her smile again. If you're not going to pick her over Kikyo, then don't get her hopes up." Sango warned giving him a dirty look. She watched him look away in the shamed look she new so well.

"Sango, I do love her." Inuyasha managed to say after few minutes.

"I know you do Inuyasha." Sango sighed again. "Would it be so bad to let Kagome be happy with Kouga?" Sango asked seriously. She watched the hatred for Kouga flicker across his eyes then back to the sadness.

He sighed, "Not if she was really happy and he'd never hurt her." He leaned against the tree and frowned. "I hate the mangy wolf." He hissed.

"Everyone knows that." Sango said needlessly. "If Kagome chooses Kouga will you be able to let her go?" Sango asked turning to look at Inuyasha but found him to be gone. She sighed and left for the village.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome called from the front door. She slipped her shoes off and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. She didn't understand why she felt she needed to always over analyze her life, but she did.

"Oh Kagome, just in time. Dear, would you like to eat out tonight?" Mama asked coming into the kitchen dressed up. Kagome smiled, her mom always looked so wonderful.

"Oh, I'm not ready for an outing." Kagome said looking to her dirt covered body. Her mom chuckled.

"We can wait. I'd really like you to come with us. It's been a while since we all were together for a nice family dinner out." Ms. Higurashi said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Go on, go take a shower." She urged nudging Kagome to the stairs. She went without a fuss and headed up the stairs needing her mind to be clear and hoping the shower would help.

_Momma would be a good person to talk to about this whole situation. She always knows what to say._ Kagome thought turning off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "Mama! I'm almost ready!" Kagome shouted rushing to her room to dress.

Ms. Higurashi smiled when Kagome came down stairs dressed in an evening gown to rival her mothers. "Ready dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked opening the front door. Souta and Grandpa were waiting outside the door in their bests as well.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask; why we're going out?" Kagome asked walking next to her mother to the family car.

"It's my birthday silly." Ms. Higurashi laughed as they got into the car and drove away. Kagome felt guilty she hadn't remembered her own mother's birthday. Sinking into the seat Kagome felt the night was going to be long and horrible.

To Kagome's surprise the night had been fun at dinner. For the first time in a while she left normal and at ease with what was happening. Kicking her shoes off Kagome went to the living room and sat down on the couch not wanting to go up stairs to her room just yet.

"Kagome, what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sitting next to Kagome after she shooed Souta to bed and bid Grandpa sweet dreams.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked wondering if she wasn't as happy as she thought she was.

"You seem down and Inuyasha hasn't been here to get you in a while." Mrs. Higurashi explained brushing Kagome's bangs from her eyes. Her baby girl had been smiling and laughing and interacting but she was also holding back, isolating herself from them just enough to make Mrs. Higurashi worry for her.

"Oh," Kagome sighed feeling the tears filling her eyes. She wanted to talk but she couldn't cry, not again.

"Kagome, I won't judge." Mrs. Higurashi said running the back of her hand down Kagome's cheek in silent comfort.

"Oh Mama!" Kagome sobbed burring her face into her mothers neck. She waited for her mother to say something, anything, but she didn't. Mrs. Higurashi just held her and stroked her hair waiting for the story to be told. "I don't know what to do Mama." She finally said hoping her mother would have a cure to everything but knew it couldn't be true. "Mama, I don't know how to make the hurt stop and when it does I feel guilty and it hurts again."

"Kagome, just start from the beginning. I will help you anyway I can Baby." Mrs. Higurashi said kissing Kagome's head.

"It happened a while ago." Kagome started sitting up away from her mom. "I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were, _together_, and I was so hurt. I went to my friends and I talked with Sango but Inuyasha came back and we fought and Kouga was there, making it worse. And then I got hurt during their fight, not intentionally, but Inuyasha ran away and hasn't been back. Kouga is so nice and so wonderful and after a lot of thought I decided to see if he's right for me like I thought Inuyasha was. It's going great but I feel like I'm doing Inuyasha wrong somehow because I loved him first." Kagome said taking a deep breath once she was done. She looked at her mother hoping for help and not anger.

"Do you have romantic feeling for Kouga?" Mrs. Higurashi asked seriously.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Yes, I find myself attracted to him in more than just a platonic way." Kagome answered.

"And what of your feeling now about Inuyasha?" She added.

"I love him, but it's changed." Kagome replied feeling a shift in her emotions and heart. She looked at her mother.

"Kagome, sometimes when you're with someone for such a long time and you cannot have them, you build up your love and think there'll never be another love like him." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Some times it's correct and that they are indeed the one for you, but if you are apart and you feel your heart changing it means maybe you love them but you are not _in love_ with him. Over the years I've seen the way you two act around each other but, unfortunately, he had never looked at you like you are one of a kind, and original, no matter who you were in another life." She said honestly. "I would feel more pain for the end of your affection if I felt that he wanted _you_ and not who you used to be." Kagome looked at the ground.

Kouga found her unique and original. Even after meeting Kikyo he say her as Kagome and not Kikyo's reincarnation. She was Kagome not Kikyo, how could Inuyasha have missed that over the years?

"Sweetheart, if you feel that he never accepted you as an individual then it was never _you_ he truly loved." Mrs. Higurashi said driving the point home. "You can love again without fear of being untrue to how you once felt. That is was youth is about; learning and growing." Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you Mama." She whispered kissing her mother's cheek. "You always know what to say to make everything fall back into place." She added.

"I try dear." Mrs. Higurashi said wishing her daughter a goodnight and went to bed leaving Kagome to sit and think about her future. She did have a lot of affection for Kouga, but whether it was _love_ she would have to wait and see.

When morning broke Kagome found herself feeling better to her surprise. Her mother always knew what to say to make her feel better. Skipping past Souta, Kagome went to her mother and asked for money to go shopping with. Mrs. Higurashi agreed and gave Kagome some money and told her to have fun.

Kagome had an idea, a surprise for Kouga, something she had always wanted to do with a boyfriend since she was little. Walking down the street Kagome found a traditional clothing shop and purchased two kimonos that with matching patterns. She was going to invite Kouga to the festival that night and ask him to wear the kimono. Walking back to the shrine she stopped and made a prayer to the Gods for a pleasant and joyful night at the festival.

"Mama! I'm leaving now!" Kagome called from the front door. Mrs. Higurashi came to see her daughter off.

"Have fun and come back for a visit soon." Mrs. Higurashi said kissing Kagome's forehead.

"I will. I love you mom." Kagome smiled jumping into the well with the paper bag with the kimonos neatly folded in her arms. Pulling herself from the well Kagome inhaled and summer air and smiled. Even back in time where all the pain started, she felt good. Her heart light and beating strongly. _'I hope Kouga likes the kimono.'_ Kagome thought humming to herself as she walked down into the village. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kagome called when she saw the two familiar demons.

"Sis!"

"Sister Kagome!" They greeted back.

"Have you seen Kouga?" She asked smiling like they hadn't seen in a long while.

"He just went to the den." Hakkaku replied.

"Oh, okay, would you mind taking me there?" She inquired. "I have something I want to ask him."

"Sure, follow us." Ginta nodded leading Kagome through the forest to the den. The was wasn't long but it was calming and she enjoyed being with the two demons, always joying and picking on each other. She now knew why Kouga always traveled with these two. "Kouga! Kagome's here for you." Ginta called when he saw Kouga talking to a few of the wolves. Everyone could see the way he seemed to lighten up at the mention of Kagome. When he saw Kagome he quickly dismissed his wolves and walked over to her hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back, it was obvious whatever happened in her time had made her more herself.

"You came back!" Kouga said excited to see her. Kagome giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Of course." She replied letting him lead her to his private section of the den.

"You seem happier." Kouga noted.

Kagome smiled, "I feel happier." Kouga smiled at her and noted the bag as well. "I wanted to ask you a question." Kagome said beating him.

"Go." He said.

"Would you wear this and come to the festival with me?" Kagome asked handing him the bag to inspect. She watching him turn it over in curiosity. "Open it, it's just a kimono." Kagome laughed. He nodded and made a face of 'oh' and ripped open the bag. "I have one just like it." She added pointing to her bag.

"You brought this for me?" Kouga asked unsure how to feel about being given a gift from Kagome when he had nothing to return to her.

"Yes, I wanted to go to the festival with you. I got them today." Kagome said watching his face. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" She asked feeling her good feelings slip slightly.

"Kagome, I love it!" Kouga said happily. "I just don't have anything to give you in return." Kouga said.

She laughed, "Just say you'll go to the festival with me; forget that you're a demon and I'm a human and just be Kouga and Kagome going out on our first _date_ as a couple." Kouga smiled at her wrapping his arms and spining her around getting laughter from her. The sound of her laughter, carefree and light, sent his heart singing.


End file.
